foxstepfandomcom-20200214-history
Quick Test
Scaphella is Steppy's OC. Please don't use her without permission. Coding credit to CSS Patterns. Scaphella is a fanon SeaWing princess, attending Jade Mountain Academy. Appearance Scaphella has sky-blue scales, almost as pale as her mother's. She has a blend of pale pink mixed with pastel blue underscales. She has sharp white horns and bright emerald eyes. Some call her a replica of her mother up until their different eye colors. She has a thin frame and is a little bony and the bones just above her claws used to jut out as a very young dragonet but she's growing into her scales. The blue SeaWing also has many sapphires embedded in her scales, catching the light of the sun, and many dragons pause in their daily activities to stare at the glowing princess. She even lights up her phosphorescent scales to finish the effect - and ends up looking more blinding, Scaphella has many jewels and treasures given to her by her parents. She has an emerald pendant necklace, a matching bracelet, sapphire earrings, and topaz anklets. She has a treasure chest of all of her prized possessions. It's quite easy to get jealous of her looks especially her pastel colors. Scaphella doesn't usually flaunt her belongings but she does an exceptional job of letting dragons know what she has. Scaphella has the royal SeaWing's patterns and they flash a blinding white. She usually lights them up when walking into crowds to look stunning, resulting in her siblings teasing her for showing off. She also does this because she wants her subjects to know how graceful and stunning she is and admire her enough to want her to be the next queen. The princess doesn't admire clothes as they cover up her flashy scales but she risks an in-style scarf or ribbon every now and then. Dragons highly advise she wear dresses and sweaters but she doesn't listen most of the time and insists on keeping the scavenger style away from her wardrobe. It's only jewels for her. She thinks her scales are perfect the way they are but a little touch-up with necklaces couldn't hurt. Scaphella knows that a royal must hold herself confident so she does. She keeps her posture straight, has a diet strictly containing only sea plants. Fish is out of the question as are other sea creatures. She would never say it out loud, but she thinks seafood makes SeaWings fatter. So she remains a vegetarian and keeps a straight posture. She only bends her back when she reaches down to grab something or when she is exercising. An heir must maintain her shape to look strong and beautiful is what she tells herself every waking moment. The princess also mixes various herbs to create a nice perfume. She creates concoctions by mixing berries and weeds together and spreads the juice behind her ears and underneath her wings to make her smell a little more appealing. She wants a side job of a makeup artist just as Tsunami's is teaching and Coral's was writing. All in all, this princess does not miss an ounce of perfection, as her appearance is very important to her desired possession. And she will eliminate anything in her way, mark these words. Personality Scaphella is not exactly your typical spoiled heir even though she can be a little conceited. She can appear somewhat caring and fond of close dragons or dragons who have been kind to her. This princess is the leader of the fashion polices at school, and even though she tries to be considerate in her beauty advice, she can sometimes be blunt, unknowingly putting down hopeful dragonesses. She can be very competitive. Like, very, very, extremely very competitive. She has an irresistible urge to be elite in everything. When she isn't, she does not accept defeat nor give up. Giving up is a stage she has never encountered. The SeaWing princess persists and persists always. She always tries beyond expectations to do beyond her very best. She has various reasons for doing so, the main one being to show dragons what a good queen she would be, with great leadership and persisting qualities she has and how she will never stop in helping her kingdom. Scaphella is a very determined, confident dragoness that would make a strong queen and many can see that already. But her ambition rates may be too high and her desires for revenge may put her kingdom at risk. Every time she looks at another heir, she feels a seething desire to slit their throat. She knows to act diplomatic around Queen Tsunami herself and never allows herself to look negative in her parents' eyes. She knows Aunt Auklet is a little suspicious of her and suspects she knows of Scaphella's true ways, though she doesn't care what her aunt says as she can't take the throne. The princess keeps a watchful eye on her uncles, aunts, and parents, knowing any new eggs has a possibility of new heirs. She does not say anything about new royal eggs as her curiosity may raise suspicion though she keeps careful watch of relationships. It doesn't help that she has 32 uncles, falling in love every day. As of now, she is watching Auklet's eggs, one female, one male, attention directed at the female. With her family, Scaphella acts diplomatic, clear-minded, and confident, hiding her ruthless instincts inside. She just wants her elders to trust her to run their kingdom and to get the other heirs to bow to her. She secretly hates her sister and thinks she is in the way the most. Once she eliminates her sister from the chance of the throne one day, she will move on to her cousin sisters. Her family is the group of dragons she is most wary and watchful of. Scaphella is amazing to be around with her peers. She gives herself a popular title, stunning other dragonets with her extraordinary scales. However, no "friendship" of hers is ever sincere. The only dragons she keeps close to her are the ones she considers worthy of carrying out her dirty work, though she works hard not to let her true intentions show to her peers. At least 7 dragons in the school have crushes on here even though she does not particularly care. She wants a strong, kingdom-loved, worthy king beside her on the throne. The only dragon she trusts for this job is her good friend Algae, who she supposedly has a crush on if she wants him to be her king. All in all, Scaphella is a cold, calculating, popular young dragoness. Watch out, Kingdom of Sea. A powerful princess awaits her destiny. History Princess Junonia, Prince Minnow, and Princess Scaphella were born to Princess Anemone and Prince Pike in the year 5027 A.S. They were hatched in the royal hatchery. They all loved being royal, got treasures, but their personalities were far from same. Scaphella, as a young dragon was interested in her treasures and how much more attention she got than the other royal dragonets. As she reached the age of two, she learned she could challenge the queen and rule one day. She began caring about her beauty and especially how to compete with her sister in looks. At 3, she begin her impress games. She started acting regal and attended council meetings to seem diplomatic, and in general, building support for her position on the throne. At 4, Scaphella began to mix potions for her scent and also started to distance herself away from the other heirs. She also developed a snobby attitude around the other princesses. Finally, at her current age, Scaphella knew she needed something more. Something that would boost her quality at queen: negotiating with other tribes. Just in case this became a SandWing Succession Rivalry, she needed possible allies and experience with how to deal with war and diplomatic conferences. And young dragonets like her were always cooped up in the Deep Palace so once the chance to attend Jade Mountain Academy came, she took it. Now she resides in Jade Academy, far away from the hostile eyes of the other heirs and in a place where she finds allies to assist in seizing her future throne... Relationships |-|Family= Princess Anemone - Scaphella truly loves her mother but acts all innocent and diplomatic in front of her so she doesn't know about her true ways. She is usually dependent on her mother for things she wants and every so often asks her to enchant something for her, like a unique necklace or anything any ordinary dragonet might want. Prince Pike - Scaphella tries to act like a 'Daddy's Girl' to get her father on her side and possibly love her more than Junonia but her sister would always be her father's favorite. This angers Scaphella so much that once she realized, she didn't speak to Junonia for 4 months. However, Scaphella doesn't realize that Junonia is jealous of her for being their mother's favorite. Princess Junonia - Scaphella has had a long-lasting rivalry with her twin sister since birth. Always wanted more attention than her, better jewelry than what she got, more food than her, everything better than her. The aforesaid were just young dragonet rivalries that ended when they turned 4. Scaphella started worrying more about when her sister would strike for the throne than how much bracelets she wore on their hatching day. Scaphella has a desire to murder her better sister one day as she continues to attempt at the throne. Prince Turtle - Scaphella usually asks her uncle for minor enchantments and that's about it because she knows Turtle is closer with Junonia and lets her sister have her catch. Princess Auklet - By day and night, Scaphella is wary of her aunt's unhatched female egg. The last thing she wants is another horrible heir to have to beat for the throne. She wouldn't go as far destroying the egg, she wants to see if this dragonet is weak or strong. Queen Tsunami - Surprisingly, Tsunami is not high on Scaphella's rival list. She knows it is not easy to kill this queen in open combat, but she has plans...involving poison plants. She knows she cannot use her plants more than once since every dragon in the whole, entire kingdom knows of her "obsession" with scented plants. So she will use them once on the queen and that will mark that she earned the throne. She also tries to look good, sweet, and harmless in the queen's eyes. And this works, as Tsunami pays little to no attention to her ruthless niece. Other heirs (Starfish, Aqua, Unhatched Dragonet of Auklet's): Their deaths are being planned currently. |-|Friends= Crystal- Scaphella thinks Crystal has great battle skills and keeps the IceWing dragoness close as this skill may help kill off the other heirs. She calls Crystal her "friend" and had a chance to know her better as they are in the same winglet. Cherry- If you haven't noticed the pattern yet, Scaphella has one friend in each tribe. Scaphella does not think highly of Cherry but considers the SkyWing's fire to be exceptionally useful so she tolerates Cherry, even when she acts "like two mackerels slamming into a coral reef". Willow- Scaphella is quite close to Willow because the shy MudWing is sort of easier to dominate. She doesn't see anything useful in this MudWing so she tries to get Willow to be close enough to her that she'd do anything Scaphella commands - like doing Scaphella's dirty work. Wildflower- Wildflower is the only friend of Scaphella's that is suspicious of her. Scaphella knows this but no other SandWing will speak to her and she needs a way to have a poisonous tail barb in her murder kit... Dreamer- Dreamer is an absolute fan of Scaphella and will always defend her. Scaphella loves Dreamer's support and, with this young NightWing's convincing tongue, the princess hopes to see a lot more dragons in her support. Poinsettia- Scaphella is a little jealous of Poinsettia and finds herself forcing herself to be friends with this RainWing. The SeaWing finds it hard to be her friend but is still trying. Trivia Gallery